


Living la dolce vita (life couldn't get much sweeter)

by KissMyAsthma



Series: Soft Ineffable Wives [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Wives, Just Chilling, Picnic, Soft Ineffable Wives, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), aziraphale drops the F-bomb, fem! Aziraphale, fem! crowley - Freeform, nothing happens they're just chilling and being soft, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decided to have a midnight picnic. Just domestic fluff, nothing else.***





	Living la dolce vita (life couldn't get much sweeter)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone. Aziraphale and Crowley are being soft wives, just fluff, nothing else. 
> 
> ***
> 
> thanks to @leukozyna for being the most amazing Beta

It was a surprisingly warm, mid-August night at the South Downs cottage. The air smelled of the freshly cut grass from the fields nearby, as well as the sweet, intoxicating scent of the flowers Crowley tended to so dearly in her garden - evening-scented stock, honeysuckle, jasmin and roses. The ribbit of frogs from the nearby pond carried through the night. 

A certain angel and demon decided to have a midnight picnic under the clear, starry sky.

Aziraphale packed their basket with a few kinds of cheese, grapes, pears and strawberries, and Crowley took care of the wine. The demon also conjured up a big, fluffy blanket with a set of pillows in the middle of the lawn, close enough to the house so they could use a bit of the porch light, and yet far enough for them to see each other in a pleasant dimness. 

Once there, all settled down for their picnic and enjoying their company, they began to snack on the delicacies from the basket and drink their wine.

Crowley, lounging with her long legs stretched out and propped up on her elbows, quick to get on her second glass of wine, wasn’t wearing her glasses tonight – and Aziraphale could very well see her golden-yellow eyes with big black pupils, watching her carefully, as the angel bit down into a pear.

"You look like a big, hungry wolf, dear, when you’re looking at me like that," the angel said, with her thumb wiping a bit of pear juice from her chin. "Maybe help yourself to something to eat, before you swallow me up whole." 

"Wouldn’t you like that, you naughty angel!" Crowley snickered at her, but she did take a few grapes and popped them into her mouth. "I’m afraid you’re not in the appropriate shape for swallowing… Unless something has changed since the last time I checked?" The cocked brow and suggestive look the demon gave her made the angel shake her head.

"You’re insufferable, love! To think I really believed you’d like to have a nice picnic with stargazing…" The exaggerated sigh that escaped Aziraphale’s mouth made it clear she was just teasing, her wife’s face, however, became somehow serious.

"The moon’s too bright for any proper sky-watching anyways, but it still can be quite nice," the promise rolled off Crowley’s tongue, along with the demon’s hand rolling up the rim of Aziraphale’s tartan dressing gown.

The angel didn’t say anything, instead lifting up a glass to her mouth and taking a big sip of wine. Crowley, emboldened by the lack of protest, parted the tails of the robe… And that was it.

"That’s quite enough, stop it!" Aziraphale smacked the tartan material out of Crowley’s hands, "I don’t want to get cold!"

"YOU don’t want to get cold? Then what am I supposed to say?" The demon scoffed, pointing at her black silken pyjamas, which left her arms and legs uncovered.

"Poor little demon! Couldn’t get a jumper out of the closet!"

The angel’s mocking voice made Crowley pout at first; her expression, however, changed quickly when Aziraphale pulled her closer, supposedly into a hug. Much to Crowley’s surprise, in no time said hug turned out to be a tangle of limbs, rolling on the blanket.

The writhing finally stopped with Crowley laying down, the pleasant weight of the angel of top of her, Aziraphale’s thick thighs straddling her, her arms braced over the demon’s head.

"Better?" Aziraphale asked, her breath quickened from the ruckus moments before, her dressing gown messily draped over her frame. 

The angel didn’t know she’d have to wait for an answer, all because Crowley was so enchanted by the view of her lovely wife.

With the moon shining through her fluffy, white curls, making them look silver, like a halo around her head, and the pink cheeks, and the playful sparkle in her blue eyes… Aziraphale looked truly celestial.

"You’re so beautiful," the demon gasped out, just now realizing that the picture of the angel caught in the moonlight had made her hold her breath.

Aziraphale’s face softened, the smile that appeared on her lips seeming absolutely… Well, _angelic_. 

"You’re exquisite yourself, you know," the angel’s whisper caressed Crowley’s skin before her soft lips did, leaving delicate pecks on the demon’s temple, on the tiny snake tattoo and on the cheek. "And absolutely alluring, and delightful, my dearest. My love," Aziraphale murmured against Crowley’s lips, right before she dove in for a kiss.

The way the golden eyes gazed at her after the kiss, pupils dilated, the look somehow watery, made the angel want to shower her wife in soft compliments and praises, but before she got to do it, Crowley pursed her brows and shook her head.

Aziraphale watched, astonished, as Crowley crawled out from beneath her, and - with a desperate jerk - reached out for the bottle of wine.

"Crowley? Are you alright?" the angel asked attentively, as the demon gulped down the wine.

"I’m just… I’m soft."

Crowley’s declaration made her wife’s lips stretch into a loving smile. The angel was so spellbound by the demon’s soft side she couldn’t speak for a while – and this was rather convenient for Crowley, who could take a moment to buck up.

Seeing Crowley composed – at least more than she had been before – made the angel open her mouth to speak, but her wife cut her short.

"Don’t. Don’t say anything." 

The words came out harsh, like the demon was sulking, Aziraphale, however, knew Crowley long and well enough to not mind her occasional attempts at being brooding. And that’s why, instead of saying anything, Aziraphale just cracked a tiny smile and helped herself to some strawberries.

They spent a moment in silence, Crowley slowly loosening her grip on the bottle, Aziraphale nibbling on fruits and cheese, trying not to beam at her adorable wife.

"Might I have some of this wine, dear?" the angel asked when she saw Crowley relax, and she watched the demon return to her lounging on the blanket.

"Sure, angel," Crowley filled her wife’s glass with one fluid motion, eyes facing the ground, as if she felt a bit embarrassed. 

A pair of blue eyes watched carefully as the demon put the bottle back on the ground. She sighed, her head lolled to the side, and after a few seconds she looked back at the angel.

"Overkill?"

"I’d say so. Especially considering that we’ve been married for some time now," Aziraphale replied with a smile and Crowley groaned.

"’s not my fault that you’re too good fo- "

"I’m going to pretend that I did not hear that." The demon’s eyes widened at the sharp tone used by the angel, but she didn’t dare to comment, especially when her wife shot her a warning glare. "Some cheese?" The cold sturdiness disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but Crowley could swear that it had been a glimpse of The Prinicipality Aziraphale showing.

Just a bit abashed, she took a bite of the soft, creamy cheese the angel handed her.

"Good girl," the angel praised with a smirk and Crowley felt her cheeks flush pink.

Once Aziraphale had got through the half of her glass, Crowley tried to speak again, this time in a more steady manner.

"You see, angel… It’s just not easy to get used to us, you and me, being so carelessly and amazingly close all of sudden. I’ve been dying to be close to you for millenia, and now…" The demon took the angel’s hand and pulled it to her lips, leaving a kiss there. "Now we are here, we are together and I couldn’t be happier, it’s just… Everything happened so quickly. It’s wonderful, it’s marvelous, it’s-"

"Ineffable?" Aziraphale cut in with a smirk and Crowley rolled her eyes, but she smiled.

"…Ineffable, even. And sometimes it’s too much for me to take. Especially when you’re being your admirable and incredible you and I’m sober."

The love and adoration showing in the angel’s eyes when she was listening to her wife were clouded by a sudden mischevious spark, when she reached out for the bottle of wine, refilling it miraculously.

"Let’s get you drunk, then!"

"I’d love that," Crowley keenly offered her glass for her wife to top up.

They clinked their glasses, their loving looks at each other making up for any possible toast.

"The thing is," the demon started again, peeling her stare off her angel’s face, "I guess I have a full right to get overwhelmed sometimes. It’s been six thousand years, after all. All these years of… Of…" Crowley looked around her, as if the proper words were to be found somewhere on the lawn. "Pickling in my feelings."

Aziraphale almost snorted her wine.

"PICKLING! Are you a cucumber, all of sudden?"

"Oh you know what I meant," whined the demon.

The angel nodded, still looking like she was holding back her laughter. "Of course I know what you meant," the angel assured her. "My little gherkin."

The golden eyes looked at Aziraphale murderously, but she didn’t seem bothered.

"You know you love me," the angel crooned and grinned at the demon.

A deep sigh followed and Crowley took a sip of her wine. "I guess I do." Another sip of wine. "Actually, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say. I’ve known it for thousands of years, while I’ve been… Well, not sure what I’ve been up to all these years, but-"

"You’ve been going on with your good deeds, for sure."

"I DON’T DO GOOD DEEDS!" a demonic roar resonated through the night.

"Oho, still touchy about this part? Alright, nevermind then," Aziraphale said, her voice cheerful, but she became heedful seeing the way Crowley shrugged, her face irked.

"It’s just… What kind of a useless fucking demon would do good deeds, really." The demon snorted, her fingers brushing through her red locks mindlessly.

"Oh, love. You could always say you’ve seduced an angel, I bet this is an awfully evil thing to do."

"Yeah," a pale smile appeared on Crowley’s lips and she took a sip of wine. "But did I really do the seducing? ‘cuz from my perspective, it was actually you seducing me through all these years."

Aziraphale did her best to look outraged.

"O, you wily fiend! For such foul words I shall smite thee!" she tried her best to look menacing, but the demon only cocked her brow. Then she finished up her wine and got closer to Aziraphale, kneeling right next to the angel. The angel watched with widened eyes as Crowley propped herself up on one hand, using the other to gently stroke her lover’s cheek, brushing her hair away from her face.

Aziraphale looked at her love – with her beautiful golden eyes, long fiery hair carlessly spilled over her naked arms, wine stained lips, she was an image of beauty, and the angel couldn’t get enough of her. 

"But you see, angel," Crowley’s voice was low as she continued, her breath warm against Aziraphale’s face. "I’m afraid I’m already smitten."

She smoothed over the angel’s lips with her fingers, parting them just a bit with her thumb, and she leaned down to kiss her wife, swallowing the angel’s sigh.

Gently at first, the demon brushed their lips as a slow and sweet caress. The angel cupped Crowley’s cheeks, bringing her closer, to graze her lower lip with her teeth and lazily sweep over it with her tongue – however, before Aziraphale had a chance to deepen the kiss, Crowley had already moved down, nibbling on her neck.

Unhurriedly, the redhead left a trail of marks, nipping at the soft and tender skin on the angel’s chest with her mouth. Once she got there, she slipped off the straps of Aziraphale’s white top, exposing even more of her, and for a moment, she carefully watched as the angel’s bust rose and fell with her breaths.

Circling her hands around Aziraphale’s waist, Crowley let out a deep sigh. "I love you, angel."

The angel’s eyes crinkled when she smiled at Crowley. "I love you too, my dear girl."

The demon grinned, leaning down over Aziraphale again, her breath hot over the angel’s skin. Crowley then put her mouth on the delicate flesh of the angel’s breast. Biting and sucking hard enough to make her wife gasp, Crowley was determined to leave marks on her body – only for the sake of the satisfaction she would get upon seeing them in the morning.

When the frilly rim of Aziraphale’s top got in her way, the demon decided it would be a great idea to tease her angel a bit more, so she sucked on the white material covering her lover’s nipple and circled the shape of it with her tongue, unimpressed with the dark wine stains her tongue left on the white cotton (she would worry about them later, when Aziraphale found them). 

Playfully biting the angel’s breast, Crowley made Aziraphale moan, as the angel put her hand in the red curls in an attempt to bring the demon closer to her. Sneaking one of her palms under the white cotton top, Crowley curled the other one under Aziraphale’s chin, making it easier for herself to reach her wife’s lips.

"Enjoying our picnic, angel?" the demon asked, her lips already brushing Aziraphale’s skin when she spoke. 

"Remarkably," was the answer, preceded with a squeal when the demon pinched her somewhere under the material of her top.

The next few minutes were nearly silent, as the wives focused entirely on sharing a deep, wet kiss that left the angel hot and flustered, with an ache for more growing somewhere deep in her stomach.

As Crowley lifted her head, a stripe of saliva stretched between their mouths, but the demon made it disappear by licking her way into another kiss that ended with a loud smack and a shared fit of giggles.

Aziraphale’s giggling quickly turned into a sharp inhale, when the angel felt Crowley’s hand moving down and slipping under the waistband of her ecru pyjama pants.

"Oh, Crowley…." the angel sighed as the demon’s slim fingers teased her between her legs, Crowley’s lips moving down to kiss the angel’s chubby stomach.

Her long red hair tickling the exposed skin, the demon traced the pale lines of the stretch marks on Aziraphale’s hip with her tongue, just to bite on the flesh and gently suck on the skin, her intention very clear. 

Then, with a devilish smile that Aziraphale had no chance to see, Crowley slipped the pyjama pants off a bit, low enough to make the angel shiver at the sensation of the cold air on the newly revealed skin. Aziraphale shuddered even harder feeling the demon’s mouth and tongue exactly where she wanted them. 

Crowley dragged the flat of her tongue over the pink, glistening with wetness folds and just as the angel was already grasping the demon’s red curls in her fists, her eyes shutting with pleasure…

The demon decided to cease.

Just like that, she neatened Aziraphale’s shorts, putting in place both them and her cotton top, and she slithered up to cuddle up to the angel, with a content and absolutely innocent smile. She wrapped them both in the tails of the fluffy tartan robe.

It took Aziraphale a moment to pull herself together, her eyes blue and wide and just slightly disappointed as she tried to digest what had happened, til finally-

"Crowley?"

"Yes, angel?"

"What the fuck?"

The demon just smiled like the cat that got the cream and buried her face deeper in Aziraphale’s neck, placing a tiny kiss there.

"Well, there is a possibility that I’ve been warming you up just so you could keep me warm," Crowley admitted, her embrace around the angel’s waist tightening as she nuzzled her wife.

An expression of shock and disbelief appeared on the angel’s flushed face.

"You unashamed temptress! You treacherous crea-"

Crowley shut her up with a kiss on the lips, working her tongue and not letting go until she felt Aziraphale relaxing under her.

"Wily serpent," the angel said in a softer manner when she could finally take a breath, and she brushed her fingers through her wife’s hair. "Seriously, Crowley, that was way beneath you, and you are-"

"I’m a demon, after all," Crowley mumbled sleepily, as if it made a perfect excuse.

"You’re a tease, that’s what you are," her wife corrected her, hand stroking the demon’s back. "I can’t believe it, the audacity…." 

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"You’re lucky I love you."

"I sure am," Crowley finally looked up at her wife. "And I promise I’ll make it up to you. But not until we’re in the bedroom, I’m too cold right now."

Aziraphale gave the demon an amused look.

"You know you could’ve just told me that, right? And then we could’ve gone back to bed?"

"But I like cuddling with you," Crowley couldn’t get any closer to the angel, so she just wriggled in her embrace, to emphasize how she appreciated the closeness.

Smiling fondly, the angel kissed her wife on the top of her demonic head.

For a while Aziraphale laid there watching the sky, Crowley in her arms, and the angel was thinking about how happy she was right in that moment. After all these years, after everything they went through… Finally, they were together, and she could relax and just enjoy the presence and love of the demon she adored. 

Every moment she’s spent with Crowley was a blessing to her, and even though the demon had taught her to sleep, there were nights when Aziraphale would rather spend the time watching her love, how calm and placid she was, all tucked in and wrapped up in a thick duvet and some blankets. Other times she would snuggle up with Crowley in their bed, sometimes sleepy and peaceful, sometimes breathless and exhausted after what they’d done, every single time absolutely happy to have her demon next to her.

The sudden outburst of love and affection she felt made her eyes water, and she smiled to herself, wiping her happy tears with a back of her hand. 

The angel took a moment to steady her breath and when she did, she tapped the demon’s shoulder lightly.

"Love? Maybe we really should move to the bedroom? How about that?"

It took two more nudges to get Crowley’s attention.

"Anything you want, angel, but don’t make me get up," the demon said, when she finally deigned to answer.

"My slothful demon," Aziraphale said in a cooing voice, making their picnic basket go back to the kitchen with a flick of her wrist. It took just one more tiny motion, and they were in their bed, all snuggled up.

The angel gave Crowley a goodnight kiss on the forehead. The demon answered with a dreamy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ********  
I'm posting this on 23rd of September, Mabon, Autumnal Equinox, and the title is from "Froot" by Marina. I hope you liked it, and if you have any anon comments - find me on tumblr as brokenintrovert
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
